You are my world
by Antoshka
Summary: Tras la segunda Guerra Civil, Tony Stark acaba en un estado de coma al recibir un ataque que fue mortal para él; no obstante, no dejó de recibir la visita de sus amigos deseosos de verlo despertar, entre ellos la visita de Peter Quill, que recuerda todos los momentos que ha pasado con Iron Man. / Peter Quill x Tony Stark


Entró en silencio a aquella habitación en la que se encontraba él, encerrado en una especie capsula gris que se podría perder por el color de las paredes, si no fuera por el reactor arc brillando de forma tenue de un color frío. Suspiró pesadamente y a pasos lentos se acercó hasta allí, sentándose a su lado y acariciando la capsula, provocando que este se abriera por completo, dejando a la vista a Tony Stark en un estado de comatoso, le dolía tanto verlo de esa forma y más la sola idea de que nunca fuera a despertar lo carcomía y destrozaba por dentro, no podría soportar pasar cada día sin él a su lado.

Ahora se arrepentía, de no haber estado a su lado durante la segunda Guerra Civil, de saber que las cosas terminarían de esta forma, habría apoyado a Tony de diestra a siniestra, oh que tan disgustado se hallaba en este mismo instante y lo único que pudo decir en ese instante fue:

—Lo siento. —sí, aquellas fueron sus únicas palabras que pudieron salir de su boca y realmente eran unas disculpas sinceras.

Había tenido grandes aventuras con Tony en el espacio y cada una de ellas las añoraba como su más grande tesoro y no era para menos, pues los sentimientos que tenía hacia el eran totalmente sinceros, aunque nunca pudo haberlos dicho cara a cara, aun así, las actitudes entre ellos dos si se notaban a leguas, esos tratos íntimos que tenían entre ellos dos, alguna que otra vez demasiado íntimos, aunque Peter Quill jamás tuvo la posibilidad de dedicar un "Te amo" hacia Stark, las acciones decían mucho más, aquellas noches dentro del Milano, en las que estaban más unidos que nunca, disfrutando del calor y el tacto del otro, aquellos cortos pero deseosos besos que se daban entre ambos y por sobre todo escuchar la voz jadeante del otro durante ese acto de lujuria con tintes amorosos, iba a admitirlo, era muy orgulloso al igual que Iron Man, pero siempre intento demostrar lo contrario con él, aunque el contexto y el intento eran en vano.

—Tony como quisiera volver a escuchar otro de tus sarcasmos. —dijo por lo bajo quitándose el casco para verlo mejor, se hallaba muy tranquilo y deseaba que pudiera escuchar esas palabras de él y las tantas que tenía que decirle, aunque no había tiempo, pues Hank había dicho que solo le daba un corto y limitado tiempo de visita, por lo que debía aprovecharlo el mayor tiempo posible para pasar tiempo a su lado.

Se dedicó aquellos veinte minutos a hablar sobre las aventuras que habían tenido, aquellos problemas en los que se habían metido, aquellas peleas, como las que tuvieron contra los Badoon, esos momentos eran perfectos a su manera. No omitió ni un solo detalle, ni siquiera los más escabrosos, quería que escuchara todo lo que saliera que él, hasta la más mínima frase; sin embargo, a medida que avanzaban los minutos sus ojos iban haciéndose acuosos y nuevamente volvió el sufrimiento y el temor de que nunca fuera a despertar y solo terminara en una simple muerte que se podría haber evitado.

—Stark te extrañare tanto, quisiera que despertaras, si lo hicieras te besaría como nunca antes lo he hecho, pues eres todo para mí, Tony, mi Tony, eres todo mi mundo dentro de esta vasta galaxia, me has dado sentido a todo y lamento tanto no haberte apoyado, como desearía ver que tus ojos se abriesen y lo primero que veas seas a mí, prometo no volver a meter la pata y jamás apartarme de tu lado. Te amo. —acto seguido se acercó a sus labios, dando un casto beso en ellos mientras sus lágrimas rodaban hasta caer en las mejillas de él, ojalá esto fuera como esas películas en donde el príncipe besaba a su amada y esta volvía a despertar en forma mágica; no obstante, sabía que esto no iba a pasar y si pasase, pues, comenzaría a ser menos escéptico y pesimista.

Se levantó y volvió a cerrarla capsula, acariciándola una vez más con suma tristeza, pero a la vez con cariño, antes de retirarse allí, prometiendo regresar cada día para ver a su amado, aunque jamás volviera a despertar, estaría allí a su lado ansiando su despertar.


End file.
